


Tale of a Tub

by Taranticat



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Pining, dennis has a bad dream, dennis in a tub, sad dennis, unrequited love kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taranticat/pseuds/Taranticat
Summary: Dennis is floating. Suspended in water he is like an angel, quivering against the edge of the universe as his skin stiches to the water like mortal fabric. Locks of his hair ripple and cascade around his pale face. Dennis feels nothing, sees nothing and all is still in the ever blue.





	Tale of a Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a mini-ficlet I wrote in like half an hour and it made me sad so here, let it make you sad too. :((
> 
> the title is inspo from Sylvia Plath's poem 'Tale of a Tub', it's a beautiful poem! Check it out!

Dennis is floating. Suspended in water he is like an angel, quivering against the edge of the universe as his skin stitches to the water like mortal fabric. Locks of his hair ripple and cascade around his pale face. Dennis feels nothing, sees nothing and all is still in the ever blue. 

\- Dennis

Without opening his eyes, Dennis can feel another presence beside him. A soft hand intertwines with his and he knows in heartbeat. Mac. Submerged in the ocean together, they are both mermaids and Dennis has heard his siren call. Dennis feels Mac’s soul reverberate through his body. 

\- Dennis, don’t leave me!

Mac’s hand is pulled like thread from Dennis’ clasp and the water burns against his skin. He tries to find him but the water boils his throat and face. Thrashing wildly Dennis gasps and the whites of his eyes appear from their grooves. His body reaches the surface and the film breaks, allowing air to hit his damp skin, sending a shiver of fear down his spine. 

Dennis is in the bathtub. Water has gone all over the floor and the bathroom light is flickering with that all knowing sense of mockery. Suddenly he hears Mac knocking on the door. 

“Hey Dennis, dude are you okay? Sounded like you were going crazy in there for a minute.”

Dennis takes a moment to assess the situation. His soft exterior hardens to a protective shell and all he can do is produce a sarky remark.

“What? Yeah i-im fine. I just slipped when I was trying to get out of the tub all right? Jeez you’re not my mother stop worrying about me Mac.”

Just saying his name lit up Dennis’ throat like fire, licking down his tracheoles and into his lungs. 

“okay well…me and Charlie are gonna go see a movie. You okay here on your own or do you wanna join us dude? Were seeing Deadpool.” 

“no I’ll stay here, you go with Charlie.”

But Dennis didn’t want Mac to go. Dennis wanted Mac to mould himself against his body and never let go. He wanted Mac to run his fingers through the streams of his hair and graze his eyelids with kisses. He wanted Mac.  
The bath faucet dripped, sending a hollow echo around the bathroom and Dennis was alone once more.


End file.
